The present invention relates to novel amide and ester derivatives of substituted-4(1H)-oxocinnoline-3-carboxylic acids which are useful as antibacterials. While certain substituted-4(1H)-oxocinnoline-3-carboxylic acids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,965 and German Pat. No. 2,005,104, and while certain esters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,103, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,439, Belgium Pat. No. 774,033, and the Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry 13:1085 (1976), none of the present compounds are described, claimed, or taught in any of the above references. An additional reference, the Bulletin De La Societe Chimique De France 8:3198 (1972), discloses esters and also a few cinnoline amide derivatives. However these compounds are also quite different from the compounds of the present invention and furthermore, the reference does not teach or suggest an antibacterial utility.